Hades
Character Synopsis Hades, Underworld Emperor (冥王ハーデス; meiö hadesu; Κόλαση ΑυτοκράτοραςΆδης) is the Greek God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld, as seen in the Saint Seiya Franchise. Alongside his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, he is one of the Three Sacred Emperors who stand above the other Olympians, and considered one of the most powerful deities in the entire Universe. During the Era of Myth Hades was a God who, while ruling over Darkness and the Dead, proved fair with all humans, enforcing his justice upon all souls. Those who committed atrocities as living would pay for their sins within the depths of Hades, while those who proved virtuous enough were allowed to find bliss in Elysium. However, those times are long gone. Hades grew colder, melancholic and furious with the passing of the decades, his nature as a righteous God who treated humanity with respect slowly turning into one of pure hatred and disgust. Humanity not only endlessly repeated their past sins, but fell deeper and deeper into a pool of violence, suffering, corruption. With time, even the Gods who ruled over and guided them came to be forgotten and ridiculed as superstitious tales. Now, Hades wishes nothing for the absolute demise of humanity, cleansing the Earth of it's impurity and bringing their souls salvation in the absolute black of death. Once that was dealt with, the entire Earth would be covered in a layer of complete darkness which the light of the Sun and the Heavens would never penetrate. Only then, could the Earth and Humanity be rebuild from scratch, and a new, purer humanity could be born. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-C | 2-B Verse: Saint Seiya Name: Hades Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least Thousands, if not Millions of years old). 13 - 17 as Shun. 14 as Alone Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God, God of the Dead / God of the Underworld Special Abilities: 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Reality Warping, Atomic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, True Flight/Levitation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Bestowed it upon Pandora), Life and Death Manipulation (Can regenerate and resurrect his Specters by will, and bring the end of mortal lives by will), Energy Manipulation and Waves, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Lost Canvas only), Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy), Attack Reflection (Any attack without Divine Cosmos thrown at Hades has its potency reverted to its user), Cross-Universal Portal Creation, Illusions Creation, Existence Erasing (Through Greatest Eclipse/Lost Canvas), Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure. Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Universe Level (Above Poseidon in Julian Solo's body, who was encompassing the universe with his Cosmos and Thanatos who shattered 5 gold cloth with each of them being able to resist to the Athena Exclamation) | Multiverse Level (Far superior to an army of Golden Saints, who all have Universal feats and can effect Space-Time. Can create realms with countless layers within them, said layers likely being a reference to Universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ (Attacked all the God Cloth Saints at the same time with one attack. None of them could react to it) Lifting Ability: At least Multi-Stellar+ (Far stronger physically than any mortal or lesser deity. Aligned the Solar System with a thought in his weakest incarnation, while from universes away) | At least Multiversal Striking Ability: At least''' Multi-Universal | Multiversal''' Durability: At least''' Multi-Universe Level | Multiverse Level''' with his Surplice (Was killed by a Miracle of Athena, who used her Staff of Niké, which bypasses Durability) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multi-Universal | Multiverse Level Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Thousands to Millions of years old, Ruled the Universe alongside Zeus and Poseidon, Perfect control of Cosmos, High Spiritual Connection, Commands a Large Army, Skilled Warrior, Skilled Painter Weaknesses: Hades is particularly vulnerable if he's in the body of a human. The Light of the Heavens, which brings Hope to humanity, can bring serious damage to his body Notable Feats: * Created a barrier that rendered his enemies nearly if not completely powerless. * Rearranged the solar system with a thought from a cross-universal distance with his TK. * In the body of his host, and without his Surplice, he is superior to the likes of Thanatos and Hypnos who could kill people with thoughts across time and space. * Master of all life Hades's presence instantly kills everything within his vicinity and rejects all forms of life. * In his true form, he could create Hell/Hades, The Hyperdimension and the Elysium Fields. All of which are part of the Greek Underworld, which resides outside the Universe's Space-Time, and maintained them through his Divine Will. The Hyperdimension is the size of a universe, containing billions of/countless galaxies, and Elysium is said to be infinite. Hell/Hades is likely comparable in size. * With limited control of Hades's Cosmos, could raise the gravity to Astronomically High Numbers. (Lost Canvas) * Fought the Titans back when they were unsealed for 10 years with the rest of the Olympians. (Titanomachy) * Alone, with limited control of Hades's Cosmos, could create countless stars, planets and moons, as well as a staircase that extends to infinity. (Lost Canvas) * Alone, with limited control of Hades's Cosmos, could englobe the entire country of Italy in shadows and levitate it to the skies. (Lost Canvas) * Described by Shion, who had fought with Hypnos at the time, to be a God who's power was endless and beyond reach. (Lost Canvas) * With the Lost Canvas, Hades can completely destroy a person's existence. Ending not just their lives and bodies, but their souls as well. (Lost Canvas) Versions: Possessing Shun / Alone | True Body with Surplice Other Attributes List of Equipment: Surplice Armor and Sword of Hades Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Greatest Eclipse: Through his Divine Will, Hades has all the Solar System's planets shift their positioning at incredible speeds, until all eventually form a perfect alignment. On Earth, the moon slowly covers the Sun in an Eclipse that can be simultaneously observed from all places in the planet. Merely gazing at the event shatters the hopes in mortal's souls, and the shadows that cover the surface bring despair to all. Once the Eclipse is concluded, mankind will instantly cease to exist. Their bodies will be vaporized, their creations shattered to dust and their souls forever erased. It will also cover the entire Solar System in a barrier of Darkness. * Divine Curse: Through his sword his lingering hate could inflict a spiritual wound (shaped as his sword, invisible except to Gods) that blocks the lifeforce and power of his enemy, induces a coma and eventually causes death through the sword slowly moving into the body of the victim. It was used against God Saint Seiya so he would never reincarnate again and even after the death of Hades it's hard to remove by other Olympian Gods, prompting Athena to attempt to change history in order to save him. * Lightning of Darkness: Hades surrounds his Divine Sword with his immense Cosmos, making it so that an incredible aura of deep crimson light begins emanating from it. Then, moving his arm and swinging his blade at amazing speeds, a powerful wave of absolute Cosmic Energy is released, slicing through and sub-atomically destroying all that lies within it's path. * Lost Canvas: An attack that functions similarly to the Greatest Eclipse, but which can work at ranges far more focused and potentially far greater. Hades is capable of completely destroying and erasing the existence of all beings whose image he paints, bringing the end of their lives, or even the complete destruction of their bodies and the shattering of their souls. Thus, he creates a gigantic painting of the skies, representing the souls of all living beings on Earth as angels in eternal bliss. When the painting is concluded, all shall instantly die and know the eternal, silent peace of non-existence. The limits of this attack are unknown. Extra Info: Most of his feats were done when he was not in his true body and furthermore we have yet to know whether or not he actually used his Kamui as such his upper limits remain unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Armor Users Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusionist Category:Acausal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 2